


Better Than Being Alive

by levihatesyuu



Series: My Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihatesyuu/pseuds/levihatesyuu
Summary: Thomas just died. Great. But now he has the chance to confess his love for his best friend who died long before he did.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: My Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Better Than Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> you don't see any death i promise it's pretty much all fluff!

Moving. He’s moving. Thomas sits up, disoriented. Where was he? Definitely wasn’t the safe haven. Was he- Was he in the box?

No. There’s no way. He escaped the maze years ago. Why would he be in the box? The room halted to a stop and the metal doors above him slowly broke apart revealing a pale blue sky and a few people crowded around the opening. This was definitely the box.    
  


“Thomas!?” He hears a voice from above. That voice. That was…

“Chuck?” Thomas stands up immediately and hoists himself out of the box. He turns in a circle. Alby, Chuck, Winston, everyone. Looking at him slightly confused but smiling all the same. Most of them are his companions from the glade but there are a few different faces. Immediately he’s enveloped in a hug by a woman. Thomas doesn’t know how but he knows who it is. He just does. It’s his mother. 

Eventually, they pull away and they look at each other, both crying. They stand still for a moment, just taking everything in. “So.. I’m dead,” Thomas states more than asks. He understands now. 

His mother laughs softly. “Yeah.” A sweet moment of complete silence passed and then all of his friends pat him on the back and bombard him with questions.

‘Where did you end up?

‘How did you die?’

‘Is Minho okay?’

Thomas takes his time and answers all of them. Besides the ‘how did you die’ one, he still doesn't remember but they said that’s normal. Then, he takes time to look around. He’s still in a large field with walls on all four sides. There were still openings but there wasn’t a maze outside of them. He assumes it goes on forever. So they’re not trapped. They can do whatever they want, whenever they want. Thomas is finally free.

Quite quickly he realized that Newt wasn’t anywhere to be found. By asking Chuck he learned he was outside of the walls, probably somewhere reading. Thomas didn’t know his way around yet so he didn’t risk wandering out. 

The remainder of the day he talked with his parents, his friends, and even some people he’s never met before. It makes sense that he doesn’t know everyone. This isn't only his paradise. It’s all of theirs. And that comes with a few different sets of people usually including the gladers parents. Hours pass fairly quickly and the sun soon starts to fall behind the tall walls surrounding the field. Chuck helps him find a small house? Cottage? Thomas doesn’t really know how to describe the building in front of him. It’s fairly small. It has a bedroom, a small living room and kitchen, and a bathroom. Thomas doesn’t think he’s ever been more relieved than when he found out he finally has his own space. Even in The Safe Haven, he was always surrounded by so many people. 

Before Chuck leaves, Thomas asks him that when he sees Newt send him here. He’s been keeping this secret for five years he doesn’t think he can wait much longer. Chuck nods and leaves him alone for the first time today.

Everything is so overwhelming but also calm at the same time. Being dead is definitely not what Thomas expected. But somehow he’s okay with it. There is a sense of peace settling over him. He doesn’t have to run anymore. He’s safe. Thomas hasn’t felt safe since he was four years old, cradled in his mother’s arms. He soon finds himself stuck in his brain surrounded by endless waves of emotions and thoughts.

After a little while there’s a soft, almost hesitant, knock on the door. Thomas practically launches himself to his feet. The nerves have finally started to kick in. Too late to go back now. He drags his feet towards the front door. Slowly, he raises his hand to the door handle. Turning it, stepping back.

“Tommy?” That voice came. The voice he hasn’t heard in three years. He raises his eyes to look at his friend. The blonde’s eyes were slightly glossed over. Thomas’s probably were too. 

“Hi.” Thomas laughed a little bit. This was not how he planned this in his head. He was about to say something when Newt launched himself into Thomas’s arms. Thomas didn’t know what to do but wrap his arms around his waist and squeezed. He finally has his best friend back. 

They stand there for a very long time. Not speaking. Just taking in each other’s presence. Newt finally pulls away and cups his hands around Thomas’s face. “Took you long enough” They both laugh, barely, but a laugh none the less. Thomas decides now is the time. Now or never.

“I need to tell you something.” Thomas blurts out before he can second guess himself. Newt is shocked for just a moment but then goes back to just a small smile.

“So do I surprisingly. Let’s say it at the same time”

“I don’t think-”

Newt cuts him off, “I do.” 

Thomas sighs but agrees. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“I mean we got nothin but time so if you need a second-”

“Stop stalling Tommy.” They both chuckle again.

“You see right through me Newt.” 

“Yeah, yeah best friends and all that bullshit lets go.” Newt had a hint of urgency in his voice. Almost anxiety.

Thomas takes one last deep breath. This could end very badly, “1..2..3... I have a crush on you.”

“I like you. Oh, thank fuck.” They both let go of the tension that they were holding in their muscles. Holy shit Newt likes him back. 

Thomas wasn’t really thinking when he pressed their lips together. Thankfully, Newt kissed him back. They stand there, molded together, for quite a while. It was blissful and nice because Newt’s lips were slightly chapped but that just made him all the more endearing. They pull back only when they remember oxygen exists and is kinda necessary. They keep their arms wrapped around each other just looking into each other's eyes. 

Thomas looks down at his feet, “So, are we doing this?” He pulled an arm back to motion between the two of them.

Newt laughed yet again, “I’m down if you are,  _ Steven”  _ Thomas looks at him alarmed.

“I forgot you have your memories back. But yes, I’m okay with it,” Thomas takes a moment to remember before the maze, now that he can, “ _ Ryan _ ”

Newt pulls a disgusted face. “Stick to Newt.” Thomas nodded, telling him to keep calling him Thomas.

Then, Thomas backs away out of Newt’s grasp. But immediately grabs his hand and pulls him fully inside his small house. Closing the door behind him, Newt follows Thomas to his bedroom. His eyes widen. “Kinda early for that, don’t you think Tommy?”

Thomas turns red. “N-Not that, you dweeb,” He lets go of his new boyfriend’s hand and flops back on the bed, “Cuddles?”

Newt chuckles at his antics but crawls on the bed over to him and wraps his limbs around the slightly shorter boy. This was nice. Maybe even nicer than being alive.


End file.
